Freaking Candies
by nathy.faithy
Summary: It all starts with a candy bar, but then Dean had no idea how dangerous a little and delicious candy bar could be. Now Sam, Bobby, Cas and their companion Abigail shall figure out a way to bring tiny Dean to his former self. Fanfic written by nathy.faithy and bastark.


_**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fanfiction using characters from the Supernatural world, written by batstark and nathyfaith. We do not own nor are we affiliated with Supernatural, WB, CW, Kripke Enterprises, the actors, or other affiliates there of. No profit is being made from this. _  
_This fanfiction contains innapropriate language and dark humor, all OC's are owned by the authors._

_Hope you all enjoy the ride! Reviews are always a fuel ;)_

* * *

Sam and Dean had just finished another salt and burn, and were headed back to Bobby's place. The boys had been staying there for some nights now, since the town was near. They were getting close when Dean saw the gas was running low. Without much thought he stopped at the next gas station. Sam left the car to make a quick run into the convenience store, where he found some yogurt, soda, chips and an interesting candy bar. He bought three, he found himself particularly fond because it read "make your biggest dreams come true".

Sam's cellphone rang, and before he could say anything his brothers voice was heard. "Hey, Sammy! Get a water bottle, too!"

Sam grab four water bottles and move to the cashier, who smiled happily at him.  
He was actually quite a handsome boy. Mystic eyes, long dark colored hair, a pretty nose, probably a bit shorter than Dean; The younger Winchester waited for a moment while the guy accounted what he had purchased.

"These candies are the best." Said the salesboy. His nametag read 'Mickey', and to Sam's total surprise he was indeed wearing a Mickey Mouse tee shirt underneath his apron. Sam shook his head and paid. Mickey gave his exchanged smiling deviously to him while Sam left the store, suddenly a bit suspicious of the guy. The moment Mickey was sure no one was looking, a lollipop rapidly appeared in his hand.

"Let's the games begin, boys. This is gonna be so much fun!" And with a snap of his fingers 'Mickey' was gone.

"Did you get water?" Sam rolled his eyes, handing over one of the bottles through the window.

"It's been a minute since you called me, Dean. How would I forget that fast?" His older brother shrugged and opened the water, taking a large drink.

"I bought some candy, too."

"Any pie?"

Sam looked to his brother with furrowed brows. "It's a gas station, not a diner."

"Worth a shot."

"Anyways," He continued, dismissing the older hunter, "these are supposed to be pretty good."  
Dean eyed the package of one of the candy bars skeptically. "I've never heard of this before."

"I know, I haven't either. The kid who checked me out said they're the best, though."

"Of course he did, Sammy. It's his job to sell things. Probably some punk who gets his kicks from selling terrible local products to out of towners."

"His name's Mickey, and he was wearing a Mickey Mouse shirt. I don't think he's the neighborhood con artist."

"That just proves he has a twisted sense of humor! Those candy bars probably taste like crap."  
Sam sighed and took away the candy bar, sitting the plastic bag holding his purchases next to his feet. "Whatever, Dean. Don't try to grab one when you want a road snack, then."

"Fine by me, I don't need your creepy gas station candy."

But after a few hours he found himself curious. Sam had long since fallen asleep, and Dean snuck one of the candy bars out of the bag. He opened the wrapper quietly, hoping not to wake his brother with the noise, and took a bit out of the bar.

His eyes widened.

"Mmm! This is awesome!" Before he knew it he'd finished off the whole bar and was moving on to a second, which was gone as quickly as the first. He thought about how he should save the last one for Sam. He had been the one to buy them, after all, and he was the one who had trusted they would be good. He almost felt bad when he finished off the third candy bar. Almost.

"You snooze you loose, Sammy boy." He said quietly, laughing a bit. He could hardly believe how happy this candy had made him, he felt like a child.

"I wish I could always feel like this."

"SAMMY! WAKE UP! SAAAMMY!" Sam's eyes popped open, and he looked to his brother for an explanation. Upon seeing him, though, he wasn't sure he could answer that.

"DEAN?" He could tell it was his older brother sitting beside him, sort of. Same clothes, same hair, same eyes. The problem was that all of these familiar features were on the body of a six year old boy.

"I can't see where I'm going and the pedals are too far away!"

Sam suddenly got into action, he took the hand brake and pulled it, making the Impala stop in a furious way. Dean was holding the steering wheel with so much strength that his knuckles were turning white, and after the sudden shook the younger boy was in tears.

"I-sorry, Sammy." He manage to say between sobs. "I don't know what happened."  
Sam was staring at the child as if he had three heads. A few seconds of observation made him realize that the boy was terrified, too scared to move.

"Dean, it's alright." Sam said in the smoothest voice he could muster. "Come here, I'm not angry, now what happened?"

"I don't know." Dean murmured, drying his nose and cheek in his coat's sleeve. "All I remember is eating the candies you bought-they were delicious, I ate them all. I-sorry again." He said, puppy eyes and pouted mouth. Sam took some of the hair that was falling in his eyes, and kissed his forehead.

"Hug?" Dean pleaded, Sam took him from the sit and brought his now little brother to his arms.

"You're not mad, are you?"

"No Dean, I'm not angry with you. I'll find a way to bring you back, now let's buckle you up so I can finish the drive to Bobby's house."

"Uncle Bobby?" Sam was surprised by the question, but smiled seeing the satisfaction on the boys face.

'I'm glad I just both three of those candies, imagine what would have happened if it had been four or five?' Sam wondered.

He closed Dean's door after buckling him up he made his way quickly to the driver's side of the car. After taking the steering wheel and checking Dean by the corners of his eyes, Sam started switching channels on the radio. He though maybe something more teenish would cheer the kid up somehow, and to his utter surprise Dean yelled when a tune came up.

"This one! SAMMY! I LOVE THIS ONE! SING WITH ME?!" Sam was surprised when he actually recognized the music.

_"Do you ever wonder why_  
_This music gets you high?_  
_It takes you on a ride_  
_Feel it when your body_  
_Starts to rock_  
_Then baby you can't stop_  
_And the music's all you got_  
_This must be, pop!"_

"Sing it Sammy! Sing!" Little Dean was so happy that it was contagious, and Sam sang with him at the top of his lungs. It was the middle of the night on a road going nowhere fast, and he had never felt quite as happy as he did in that moment.

"So, you like N'Sync?" The little boy grinned. "Yup! Abby listens to them sometimes."

"I know she does, I just didn't think you liked it."

"What? It's catchy!" Sam laughed at his defensive tone. That was definitely his brother alright.  
He thought for a moment about Abigail and Kevin, their friends back home at the bunker. This was going to be really fun to explain to them when they got back to Kansas.

Dean had fallen asleep in the car about fifteen minutes before they got to Bobby's house. Sam didn't want to wake him, and leaving him in the car for even a minute to go get Bobby wasn't an option. He crossed around the car and lifted his sleeping brother into his arms, carrying him to the front door with great care.  
He knocked on the door with his boot, hoping it would be enough for Bobby to hear.  
The older man answered the door absently.

"About time you boys got here, I-" His face twisted a bit with confusion at the sight of the boy in Sam's arms.

"We have a problem." No matter how many times Sam ran it back by him, none of it made a lick of sense. He kept staring over to the little boy, sleeping sound on the couch, like he was seeing a ghost.

"Sam, I've seen more crazy in my time than I could even remember. You boys broke me out of Hell, sent me to Heaven, and then sprung me from there for cryin' out loud! But this? This is a whole new level of strange we're dealin' with."

"How do you think I feel, Bobby? I passed out in the car with my big brother driving, and the next thing I know he's a kid screaming that he can't reach the pedals!" Before Bobby could respond, Sam's phone started ringing.

With a sigh he retrieved the phone from the depths of his pocket, knowing who it was before his eyes met the screen.

"Hey, Abby." She'd called Dean's cell a couple of times earlier, which he'd ignored while he racked his brain for a good way to avoid telling her about the current situation. He figured she'd be getting worried sooner or later.

"Oh, hey Sam. Is everything alright?"

"He looked to his brother. "Oh, yeah, everything's fine."

"Okay, good. I called Dean earlier, but he didn't answer, so I figured I'd try you before I got Kevin worrying or anything."

"Yeah? He must've put his phone on silent and forgot or something. I'll let him know."

"Well, I guess I'll check in tomorrow. Have a good night!"

"You too!"

Bobby was staring the newly-elder Winchester down. "Abigail?"

Sam stuffed his phone back in his pocket. "Yeah, she was just checking in."

"I pieced that part together. Now, tell me how everything's fine here. 'Cause last I checked a grown man turnin' back into a six year old is a little less than fine, you idjit."

"I just want to buy a little time, okay? If we can figure out how to reverse this she'll never even need to know!"

"Horse shit! How do you expect us to take care of a six year old and go after whatever caused this?"

"If you stay here with him I can go after it myself."

"You're not the go-it-alone type, Sam. We could really use an extra set of hands with him."

"So what, you want me to go get her?" Bobby gave a nod as he stood, "Yeah, I do. You and Dean get some rest tonight, though. That's a long drive-it can wait 'til morning."

Sam sighed once their old friend had left the room. He made his way to the couch and looked at his brother momentarily.

"We'll fix this, Dean." He said quietly, more to reassure himself than the sleeping child. "We will."  
He tucked him in with the blanket before lying down on Bobby's other couch, hoping to get some sleep himself.

Several ours later Sam was awaken by a little hand shaking him a bit, he opened his eyes, confused for a moment, he blinked searching for the cause.

"Dean?" He asked.

"I am scared of monster Sammy, can I stay here?" Sam looked quickly outside imagining what time could possible be, the night was dark and hazy, also a bit cold, Sam stared at the kid holding his blanket around his body, hair sticking at all places and tears still falling in his cheeks, in less than a second the mother hen in him was in alert. "Which monster?" He asked picking his little brother in his arms and holding him close "Did it hurt you?" Sam questioned the boy while at the same time he inspected his body for any form of bruises not seeing anything he just brought Dean closer to his body again. "Geez kid, you scared me."

"I not a clown Sammy." And Sam actually laughed. "No, you're not." And kissed his brothers hair, hugging him a bit tighter. "You can sleep with me here, okay?" Sam sat down before lying again, Dean cuddled easily over his giant of a brother, Sam simply covered him up with his blanket too and started to humming "Hey Jude" knowing that it was his mother's favorite thanks to Dean running his long fingers to Dean's hair, suddenly his breathe was calm and even, signaling to the now older Winchester that the boy was fast asleep, Sam stood awake observing each of Dean's freckles, his little hand clinging to his shirt, how he would breathe by his mouth letting poofs of air out, or how he would murmur something intelligible and smile. He was mesmerize by Dean, and soon sleep claimed him as well.

In the morning that's was exactly how Bobby found them, which brought him back to old memories, a child Dean playing ball with him, a grinning Sam playing hide and seek with his older brother, two innocent and way too grown up children entering his yard, John on their side, Dean with a cut in his face, Sam holding his books like his life depend on it, shooting glances to his older brother. Right now they seemed at ease, peaceful almost.

Bobby breathe deeply, he still remind the look of pure shook on Dean's face when he say him outside the bunker; Bobby was tired, fuming, hungry and also disappointed. Firstly he didn't know how the heck he had gotten back to earth, second he also couldn't put his finger on what the fuck was those comets falling the night before were, and Heaven's only knew how he had found the place both boys were in.

"Bobby?" Dean's voice was surprised and echoing in the bunker.

"No, Mick Jagger, you idjit! How dared you!?" Bobby said punching Dean's arm.

"You brought me back!"

"I did nothing of the sorts, Bobby I swear!"

"Dean?!" Sam's voice was low, tired and a cough was heard.

"Here Moose, drink this."

"Take your hands out of him, right now demon!" Bobby practically screamed with anger launching himself into Crowley. "That's one of my boys." He was about to attack when Dean held him.

"Stop Bobby, stop. He won't hurt Sam."

"What? I don't understand."

So Dean proceed to explain him about the angels fall, that Metatron had betrayed them, that they had no idea if Castiel was still alive. And if he was, certainly as a human. Bobby still didn't know how he was there, but he was, so the only way was to embrace it.

Suddenly a knock on the door was heard. Bobby wasn't really expecting anyone, unless Abigail and Kevin had decided to pay him a visit, which he thought was pretty much a big 'NO'. He opened the door to find a dirty angel, Castiel looked like he had gone from Heaven, Purgatory and Hell all over again.

"Cas?"


End file.
